Lost But Found
by ForestBrookBeauty
Summary: Sequel to Love's Labour Lost. What if Kagome and Sesshomaru were in love and Inuyasha and the group were okay with it? What is Naraku plotting, and should they trust Kagura? KagSess, InuOC
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I know it's been awhile and you've all been waiting patiently. So here it is everybody, the Sequel to Love's Labour Lost! I want to thank you all again for your patience and your support. I got really swamped with school and starting a job so I almost didn't write it, but I knew I had loyal readers. So here's my gift to you. The fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I only own Naoki. (just kidding)

"" Dialogue

_italics _Thoughts

() A/N

**Lost but Found

* * *

**

_**Returning Home**_

Kagome sat in bed as she diligently caught up on her work. She had been home for 2 months and had managed to catch up in all her school work, not only that but she was passing! Inuyasha had tried to take her back, but her mother just couldn't let him. Who knew the normally pacifist woman could make a demon run for cover.

As she finished her work, she stared out the window into the dark night and sighed.

"You miss him don't you?" Inuyasha asked, leaning against the wall under her window.

"Yeah, I really do"

"We can go back soon right?"

"Yup, tomorrow is the last day of school this year."

"It's about t9ime, we have shards to hunt. I'm gonna go back and check on everyone. You'll be alright alone?"

"I'm not alone. My family is here"

"You know what I mean"

"I'm fine. You and Sesshomaru trained me after all."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you at the well tomorrow."

"You remember your promise?"

"I won't come get you. I promise. Just make sure to get there on your own"

"Gotcha! I'll be on time. I swear"

"Good"

Inuyasha stood and leapt out the window towards the well hut.

"You're going back tomorrow?" Kagome's mother asked, standing in the doorway.

"I have to"

"What if another demon comes through the well?"

"Miroku and Kaede have devising a way to block the well from demons"

"What about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"

"The spell is temporary. We set it when we're gone and remove it when we return"

"Very well, Promise me you'll be careful?"

"Of course"

* * *

Inuyasha stepped into the hut as everyone turned to look at him.

"Is she coming back?" Sango asked

"Tomorrow" Inuyasha replied, sitting down.

"Good, Lady Kaede and I finished the spell today" Miroku stated.

"She said she'd come tomorrow?" Shippo asked jumping up

"Yes, She'll be back tomorrow runt!"

"Yay!"

"So, what happened while I was gone?"

"Kagura came to see us" Sango started "We claimed another jewel shard form her and she said she'd come again in a few days"

"Something's up"  
"Let's home it'll be over son" Miroku stated, eyeing his hand

"We won't lose you Miroku" Sango comforted as Inuyasha stared off.

_Sesshomaru, I hope we have a chance to get you here to help us. We'll need the both of us to win this battle.

* * *

_

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru roared.

Ye-yes Milord" Jaken stuttered.

"Call the council now!"

"But Milord, what for?"

"You dare question THIS Sesshomaru!"

"Of course not milord. Right away" and with that Jaken scurried off.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on him." Naoki murmured from the doorway "He's just a toad after all."

"He should not oppose my orders"

"He was right to ask"

"I will find the traitors and eliminate them"

"Do not appear weak"

"Of course not. Kagome is mine and anyone that dares question or threaten that will pay."

"You've been searching for months"

"And I will continue until I am certain she is safe."

"Just don't do anything stupid. I'll go meet the council" Naoki replied as she disappeared into the shadows beyond the door.

_Kagome, I swear to keep you and your family safe, forever.

* * *

_

"Kagura, Kanna" A cold voice murmured.

"Yes, Lord Naraku" Kagura replied

"The time is near. We will rid ourselves of that pesky Inuyasha and I will become full demon with the power of the jewel" Naraku replied, eyeing his large portion of the jewel rolling between his fingers.

"You are supreme my lord" Kagura added, scowling in her mind.

_You may think you'll win, but just wait and see who'll have the last laugh. At last the time is near for Kanna and I to be free.

* * *

_

A/N: That's all for now, but never fear I have already started writing Chapter 2: The Hardest Choice. Please review. Thanks again for your support!


	2. To Stay or Go

A/N: Thanks to all my loyal fans who stuck by me and waited ever so patiently for the sequel. I promised, so I shall deliver. I am sorry if the updates are not as frequent as they used to be, but I got a job now too and have AP/IB testing coming up, so bare with me.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha.

"" Dialogue

_italics _Thoughts

() A/N

**Lost But Found

* * *

**

_**To Stay or Go**_

Inuyasha paced around the well as the sun began to set.

_Where is she? We need her. She should have been here hours ago._

"That's it! I'm going to get here" He declared turning towards the well

"No Inuyasha you must not!" Miroku yelled, blocking his way

"He is right" Sango started as she approached, "You told her you would not. She knows what awaits her. Give her time with her family"

"But what if she doesn't come back?" Inuyasha mumbled as his ears flattened against his head (Awwww ... Sorry)

"That damn miko of yours better come back soon or we'll all be dead" Kagura stated as she gracefully landed.

* * *

(Earlier that day in Modern Japan)

Kagome woke up and began her daily routine for school. Upon seeing her yellow backpack by the door she remembered she had to return today.

_I need to go buy supplies. It is not going to be easy to leave now that I've gotten accustomed to this life again._

Arriving downstairs, Kagome headed for the kitchen.

"Morning Grandpa, Souta, Mom"

"Good Morning dear. Ready for you last day of school this year?" Her mother greeted

"Yup"

"Are you doing anything with the girls today?"

"I don't know. I mean I need to be heading back today"

"Oh, that's right. You know that Yuka won't be happy if you break the tradition"

"I know, but Inu"

"Forget him for one day"

"Mom!"

"No I mean it. Today is your last day, you are off to go fight evil and risk your life. Let him wait and enjoy your day"

"Alright, I will" Kagome decided after a moment of contemplation "I'm gonna go grab my swimsuit"

"I'll make your breakfast" her mother called after her retreating form"You shouldn't try to influence her. It is her life and her destiny. You know she has responsibilities" her grandfather stated to her mother's back, since she was now cooking breakfast.

"But dad, am I really supposed to let her keep risking her life for people she doesn't know?" her mother asked.

"You let dad do it" Souta mumbled

"Well we lost him now didn't we! Am I supposed to sit by and lose her too? Your father was in the police, he fought humans. Kagome is fighting demons and dark sorcery. I can't lose her too"

"But mom, she has demons and her own priestess abilities on her side" Souta argued.

"She's died once already as it is!"

"And she's fine now isn't she? Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would never let her get hurt"

"That's enough!" her mother yelled, slamming down the frying pan on the stove and whirling around. "Ka-Kagome" she mumbled as she saw her daughter standing in the doorway.

"You're right mom, that is enough. I'm going to school now. I'll buy breakfast on the way. I'll call You later and shop for supplies on the way home. I know it is dangerous, but people are relying on me, my other family, and yes even strangers. If I don't go back, Miroku will die and Naraku will win again. Miroku, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Naoki, and Shippo need me to come back. Shippo more than anyone else. I am like his mother. I will not abandon him! There are people who need my help. It is my duty as the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. It is the task that I agreed to do and I intend to finish what I started." with that, Kagome turned on her heel and stormed out.

"I think I've lost her" Her mother mumbled.

* * *

"Of all the nerve! How could they talk about me as if I have no free will!"

"Kagome!" Ayumi yelled as the three girls came running towards her.

"Hey!"

"You alright?" Eri asked as they began walking

"Yeah, I just got into a fight with my mom"

"You're coming to the beach with us right?" Yuka asked

"Of course, I'm not about to break tradition"

"Yay! Oh and Hojo-kun is coming with us" Ayumi added

"He's what?"

"Oh look, here he comes now" Yuka pointed out, a smile gracing her lips.

"Higurashi-san"

"Hello Hojo-kun" Kagome replied in fake cheer.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to a festival in Kyoto this weekend with my family"

"Well.. uh"

"Oh and Souta is being invited this evening to come with my little brother"

"Umm I"

"I would really like You to come. You've cancelled on me so many other times and now that you're finally healthy it seems like the perfect time"

"I am really sorry about that, but ... ouch!" Kagome yelled as the group came to a stop and she pulled the culprit out of her shirt. She lifted the pendant that she had received from Sesshomaru out of her shirt. The normally golden eyes of the dog figure were glowing red.

_What the..._

"Kagome! That is so beautiful. Where did you get it?" Eri asked

"From a friend."

"Oooooooo the two-timer?" Ayumi asked

"Um not exactly"  
"What do you mean not exactly?" Yuka asked, all four girls forgetting Hojo was there.

"I got it from his brother."  
"HIS BROTHER!" The girls all exclaimed.

"Umm girls." Hojo reluctantly interrupted.

"What!" The three shocked girls yelled.

"We're going to be late" He replied as the girls shrieked and they all broke out into a run.

_Thank god for that. _Kagome thought as they ran along, _but why is the necklace acting like that. More importantly since when has it been able to to do that? Is it reacting to a possible threat? I'll have to ask Sesshomaru about it later. _She concluded as they arrived at school.

The day wound down uneventfully, they got out of school and went to the beach for a few hours, Kagome went ramen shopping and arrived home to pack and change into her miko garb. Neither her mother nor her grandfather said anything encouraging or discouraging about her leaving. Only Souta approached her as she headed to the well house.

"Come back to us sis."

"I promise Souta. Take care of mom and gramps while I'm gone"

"I will"

With that Kagome walked out of the house and headed for the well hut. She opened the hut and stood before the well, her portal to another life.

_Can I really do this? Can I really just throw away everything I have worked for for all these months? Am I really ready for this battle? What if I didn't go back, would Inuyasha come after me? What am I supposed to do? I have family on both sides, I can't just betray them. What am I supposed to do?

* * *

_

A/N: Okay I know I know, I'll get more up soon. Please review and keep a look out for updates.


	3. Revelations

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I started working on the chapter a few weeks ago and I just got bogged down with stuff, so I decided when I finished it this week to add two more chapters to it. Enjoy, and sorry about the wait.

"" Dialogue

_italics _Thoughts

() A/N

**Lost But Found

* * *

**

_**Revelations**_

Kagome stood in the well house staring down into the well.

"Kagome?" Her mother whispered from the doorway.

"Mom"

"You're still here. I came out to close the door to the well house"

"I just got so used to being here. I almost feel like this isn't real. Why am I REALLY going back? What is it that is holding me there?"

* * *

"What do you mean Kagura?" Sango demanded as they stood by the well.

"Naraku has all the other shards except for the wolf and you. Since you've been keeping the wolf near, he decided to attack both at once"

That moment, a bright orb of light tore through the sky and disappeared into the well.

"KAGOME!" Shippo wailed as the blue light glowed to signal the time transport.

"She's fine" Inuyasha stated turning back to Kagura.

"But that light..."

* * *

The well glowed blue and Kagome jumped back and drew her kodachi to protect her family. A bright orb came through and hovered before me.

_Why do I feel that thing is laughing at me? _Kagome wondered as it began to take shape.

* * *

"Don't worry about her" Inuyasha tried to convince the group

"Go save her!" Shippo demanded

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because that light was"

* * *

"Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed as she gawked at the smirking demon lord.

"Do you really intend to kill me with that?" He mused

Kagome dropped the kodachi and ran to hug him.

Sesshomaru embraced her as he looked around.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea why? Kagome asked, instantly regretting it as Sesshomaru's hand approached her breast, only to pull out the silver chain with the pendant.

As if immediately sensing his presence, the eyes of the dog glowed gold again.

"It called to me" He stated, "it sensed a threat"

"By a threat, would that be a stupid guy who won't take no for an answer?" Kagome asked.

"What guy?" Sesshomaru snarled

"Don't worry, I have no interest in him. How did this necklace reach you in the feudal era anyway?"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her a little tighter as he replied, "Not the barrier of time, nor the barrier between the living and the dead could keep me from protecting you."

Kagome smiled as she returned his embrace and instantly knew why she was going back.

"We need to head back" He started, "Kagura is with your friends, something is wrong"

"Alright" Kagome replied as she turned to face her mom.

"Before you say anything" Her mother interrupted, "I understand now. He will keep you safe. I have nothing to worry about." Turning towards Sesshomaru she added "Take good care of my baby" and with that she left the well house, closing the door behind her.

"Let's go home" Kagome suggested.

_Home. Yes, home is wherever and whenever I'm with him. _Kagome thought as they transported back to feudal Japan.

* * *

The well glowed blue as the two figured arrived in feudal Japan.

"Kagome!" Shippo wailed as he launched himself at her.

"Good, you've returned." Kagura greeted, approaching Kagome. "The time is near, we will need both your powers and the strength of the two brothers."

"Do you know when?" Kagome asked.

"No, but I assume it will be soon since you have returned he won't let those shards beyond his grasp again. Be prepared for anything"

"Alright. Everyone" Kagome started, turning to the group. "I have a plan. Shippo, fetch Kouga, and Sesshomaru, you will have to fill in Naoki" She finished as Shippo took off.

"You've thought about this I see." Kagura commented.

"It's time to end this, he has hurt too many people as it is. He will not escape this time."

"Kanna and I will help however you need us to"

"Kagura, you will fight Kouga and Kanna will face me" Kagome ordered as Kouga and Shippo arrived. "Good, now to get down to business"

* * *

(About an hour later)

"So does everyone understand?" Kagome asked.

"You're really serious about this" Inuyasha commented, the plan still reeling in his mind.

"It is very well thought out" Sango commented.

"But it requires perfect timing and no slip ups" Kagome finished "I know, but only Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are in any danger of being hurt. The rest of us must be good distractions and act quickly."

"I understand. Kanna will be ready for your cue." Kagura stated, reaching up to grab her feather. "The next time we meet will be in battle" and with that she was gone.

"I should go fetch Naoki" Sesshomaru stated, turning to embrace Kagome. "If he should attack while I'm away, I'll be here in a heartbeat" He promised as he stepped away and transformed to the orb and disappeared.

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 1 of 3 for tonight. Please review. 


	4. Beginning of the End

A/N: Here's the Second Chapter.

"" Dialogue

_italics _Thoughts

() A/N

**Lost But Found

* * *

**

_**Beginning of the End**_

Kagome awoke in Kaede's hut to the sound of fighting outside. She jumped to her feet and ran outside with her kodachi drawn.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, Hirakotsu held mid-swing to strike a dummy.

The whole group was about stretching and training. Miroku was performing protective spells on the village, Kouga and Inuyasha were sparring, Sango was training with an obstacle course, and Shippo was practicing his fox magic.

"I- I thought we were under attack" Kagome mumbled

"We would have gotten you. Go clean up and eat something" Inuyasha comforted as he guided her back to the hut.

Moments later he emerged by himself.

"She's really worried about this" He commented.

"We've been traveling for years for this. What is going to happen when it's over?" Shippo mumbled to no one in particular.

"She'll be fine. Let's get back to work."

_Everyone is working so hard, I should do the same_

Kagome ate some breakfast and changed into the miko outfit from Sesshomaru. She grabbed her quiver, bow and kodachi and snuck out of the hut.

* * *

"Maybe we should check on her" Sango suggested.

"I agree, it is lunch time now" Shippo added

"I'll go get her" Inuyasha decided as he stood and went to the hut. He came bursting out not a moment later his face torn between anger and fear "SHE'S GONE!"

"What!" The group exclaimed as they jumped up and immediately grabbed their weapons and ran off to search.

The demons led the way as Kouga and Inuyasha rushed forward following her scent.

* * *

They stumbled into a clearing to find Kagome standing in a state of meditation with her kodachi in hand.

"Kagome?" Sango ventured as they approached

"STAY BACK!" She yelled as her eyes shot open.

"Wh-what? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the scorched ground around her.

Kagome lashed out with her kodachi at a target a few meters away.

The kodachi glowed purple as a whip of purifying energy emerged and sliced the dummy in half.

"Whoa" was all anyone could think, but Shippo voiced it as Kagome turned towards them.

"I'm sorry I yelled, but I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you."

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Kouga asked as they approached

"I am trying to harness this ability in time for the battle. If I can make it work I can purify Naraku from a far and perhaps nab the jewel from him"

"Okay, but why here and why in secret?" Inuyasha asked

"You were all busy, I didn't want to disturb you. Plus, I didn't want to accidentally hurt someone"

"Well, why don't we head back, it's dangerous out here in the open" Miroku suggested.

* * *

"SESSHOMARU! Where did you go in such a hurry?" Naoki demanded as she stored into his office where the glow of his transformation was just dying away.

"Kagome needed me, there was a threat."

"And how would you know that unless you gave her the -" Naoki stopped mid-sentence as she gaped at the emotionless demon before her.

"You were saying?"

"Y-you gave her the pendant!"

"So?" Sesshomaru replied, instantly cringing as a squeal of delight left Naoki's mouth and the normally calm demoness was bouncing with glee. "WHAT!" he roared, instantly calming Naoki to a smile.

"You finally chose a mate" She replied in a sing-song voice, grinning from ear to ear.

"We don't have time for this. Naraku is attacking soon and Kagome has a plant that involves you. I was sent to get you so get your stuff."

"I'll go fetch my weapons and we'll go"

"Good. Jaken!"

"Yes milord" the toad responded from the corner.

"Look after Rin and keep the guards in line while I'm gone. If any revolts occur, send Rin on Ah-Un to me immediately"

"Yes, Milord"

"All ready!" Naoki chirped

"Stop grinning like that and step on" He ordered as his cloud formed around his feet.

The two rushed off as Sesshomaru began explaining the situation.

* * *

"Alright Miroku, we should head back" Kagome agreed as she started to walk to them.

Just as she was near, a blast landed between them throwing Kagome back. The group looked up to see Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku perched on a feather. A scream issued through the air. As the smoke cleared it revealed Kagome dangling midair from one of Naraku's tentacles.

"Thank you for the jewel shards and the miko Inuyasha." Naraku cackled.

* * *

A/N: Don't freak, the next part is coming up. Please review. 


	5. Final Battle

A/N: Here it is, the chapter I have been dying to write. Enjoy!

"" Dialogue

_italics _Thoughts

() A/N

**Lost But Found

* * *

**

_**Final Battle**_

"Kagome!" The group yelled as they lurched towards her, only to have Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku land between them.

"Kohaku" Sango pleaded, as her brother stared at her with emotionless eyes.

Naraku held Kagome by her throat with one tentacle and was reaching out to grab her shards with another.

Just as the tentacle approached, two kunai blades flew through the air and severed the tentacles as a white orb shot out, grabbed Kagome and landed next to Inuyasha.

Naraku turned towards the group as they smiled at Naraku's attacker.

"Inuyasha, I thought you were supposed to guard her. Never send a man to do a woman's job" Naoki smirked as she gracefully landed and Sesshomaru reformed from the orb with Kagome in his arms.

"Naraku" Sesshomaru snarled "You will pay for touching her"

Naoki handed Kagome her kodachi as Shippo delivered her quiver and bow.

The grows all drew their weapons and faced off: Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga, Sesshomaru's claws glowed for his whip , and Kagome had her kodachi prepared as the rest clamored into position.

Kagome stared straight ahead at Kanna as, for the first time, Kanna's eyes showed emotion to tell Kagome she was ready. With Kanna's back to Naraku, she revealed to the Inuyasha group Naraku's demise on her mirror. Almost as if that was the cue, the two groups launched at each other.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha leapt over Kagura and Kanna and began the assault on Naraku immediately. Kouga rushed Kagura, Miroku and Sango defended against Kohaku, Kagome formed her whip as she faced off against Kanna. That left Naoki, Shippo, and Kirara to their own objective.

Shippo rode upon a transformed Kirara as they ran along beside Naoki.

"How will we find them?" Naoki asked

"She'll give us a sign"

As if sensing their doubt, a wind blade shot into the woods before them.

Kagura sparred off against Kouga as they kept watch on the trio's progression through the woods on their objective.

The trio approached the crash site, and as they neared they spotted their target and began attacking the saimyousho hives, eliminating the threat to Miroku.

As the groups fought on, acting to keep Naraku busy from noticing the trio, a woman's voice screamed as Miroku called out to Sango.

Kirara was by Sango's side in a heartbeat. She dropped off Shippo to look after Sango and she launched at Kohaku, knocking the weapon out of his hand and rendering him unconscious as he hit the ground.

Sensing that their time was running out, Kagome decided it was time to end it.

"Naraku! Prepare yourself!" She screamed as she let her arrow fly.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nimbly dodge the arrow, but just as the arrow as about to strike, Kanna stepped in and took the arrow into her mirror.

Kagome prepared another arrow as she stood before Naraku and Kanna. Kagura nimbly landed before them as Kouga and Naoki rushed to check on Sango.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru landed next to Kagome -Inuyasha to the left and Sesshomaru to the right.

"Now Kagome, do you really expect that to work this time?" Naraku snickered.

"Actually Naraku, I do" Kagome replied as Kagura and Kanna leapt away from Naraku and turned to face him. Kagura landed to the left of Inuyasha and Kanna to the right of Sesshomaru.

_Are those Jewel Shards? _Kagome thought as she spotted a large glow emanating from Kagura and Kanna.

"You traitors!" Naraku snarled

"DIE NARAKU!" Kagura yelled as all five unleashed their attacks.

Kagome and Kanna both let their arrows fly, Kagura used her wind blades, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha used Tokijin and Tetsaiga.

Immediately after releasing her arrow, Kagome grabbed her kodachi and with her whip she perfectly sliced through a piece of Naraku.

"Sesshomaru, the jewel quick!"

Sesshomaru effortlessly glided over and returned with the jewel in hand before Naraku began to reform.

"You will never defeat me" Naraku rasped, "I will heal and be back for you" he threatened as he tried to form a miasma to make his escape in.

"Actually Naraku, my family will finally have its revenge and be at peace" Miroku yelled from behind Naraku. "For all those you have harmed Naraku, meet your end in your own creation! WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku screamed for the last time. As Naraku was sucked into the wind tunnel it immediately healed over.

"It's over, it's finally over" Kagome breathed as both Kagura and Kanna burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just..." Kagura started, but was at a loss.

"We finally have our lives back. Naraku controlled our hearts, he could kill us in an instant. With his death, our hearts have returned." Kanna finished. "Thank you Kagome"

"There is no reason to thank me, the two of you helped greatly. Tell me, do you possess Jewel shards?"

"Yes, Naraku gave them to me and Kanna so that we would be stronger to defeat you" Kagura replied as both girls removed the shards from their bodies and presented them to Kagome.

Sensing it was his turn, Kouga stepped forward and removed his last two jewel shards.

"Here Kagome, I've had them long enough" Kouga stated as he offered them forward.

"That just leaves Kohaku's" Sango replied, holding her bleeding arm.

"Sango, I can't" Kagome stated as she looked at the two siblings.

"You have to Kagome, he wouldn't be safe with the shard"

"Kagome" Sesshomaru murmured, "allow me"

Sesshomaru stepped forward and as all the girls looked away, he nimbly tore the jewel out of Kohaku's back. He handed the shard to Kagome as he immediately turned back to Kohaku. Reaching for the hilt, Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga and returned Kohaku to the living.

Kohaku gasped for breath as tears welled up in Sango's eyes.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I am forever indebted to you" Sango whispered as she embraced her brother.

"You owe me nothing, your happiness makes Kagome happy."

When the group turned around they saw Kagome standing off in the middle of the field on her own. She held the newly formed jewel within her hand.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out.

"To think, all this trouble and all this pain for this small jewel" Kagome replied in barely a whisper.

_I wish that everyone that Naraku hurt could be at peace and have their heart's one wish fulfilled._

With that, Kagome and the jewel glowed purple as the light exploded outwards. When the glow subsided, they all saw Kagome standing before them, but it wasn't Kagome.

Kagome turned to look at them, as her new self. She was still Kagome, but there were small changes to her appearance. Her black hair had taken on silver highlights and her eyes now glowed amber.

"Kagome, what did you do?" Sesshomaru asked as he rushed forward.

"I wished that everyone Naraku hurt could be happy"

"Well what happened to you? You still smell human"

"I'm not really sure. Has anything else changed?"

"Uh Kagome, I'm pretty sure this is a big change" Shippo called as they all turned to look at the well, which still glowed purple.

* * *

A/N: Alright, it's 11:40, I have AP/IB tests starting at 8 am tomorrow. I need to sleep. I'll finish it up soon enough. 


	6. The Aftermath

A/N: Here it is, the final chapter. I hope that it is sufficient to make you all happy with the way things end. Sorry it took so long.

"" Dialogue

_Italics _Thoughts

() A/N

**Lost But Found

* * *

**

_**The Aftermath**_

As the well glowed, the light began to pulse with Kagome's heartbeat, as it beckoned to her. The group warily approached the well, following Kagome's lead. As they got closer to the well the light within began to glow brighter and the pulse began to speed up. When Kagome was next to the well the light exploded outward as it enveloped the whole group. When the light faded and the group regained their vision, Kagome was nowhere to be found.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled, furious he had let her slip away.

"Calm down Sesshomaru" Naoki pleaded, seeing the red seeping into his eyes. "She'll return to us. Besides, she can take care of herself"

"I shouldn't have let her be taken"

"You couldn't have stopped it. Be patient"

* * *

"Hnnn. Where am I?" Kagome awoke and looked around, trying to take in her surroundings.

She was lying in a green open meadow, but she wasn't alone. Standing before her was the priestess Midoriko, and...

"Where's Kirara!" Sango asked as she realized her feline friend was missing.

"Perhaps she is with Kagome." Miroku offered. "Don't worry. She'll be fine"

"Kirara?" Kagome asked, noticing her feline friend beside the legendary priestess.

"So, you are awake priestess" Midoriko started, approaching Kagome.

"Where are we?"

"Within the plane between the living and the dead"

"But how?"

"Must you really ask that? What do we have in common? What could have brought us all together?"

"The Shikon No Tama"

"Very good."

"What do you want with me?"

"We have much to discuss young one. The time has come for you to understand why everything has happened as it has. The well was not supposed to be opened like it was. You weren't supposed to come through, but when you did the threat of Naraku came to light and you were allowed to remain to restore the jewel, but now the jewel is complete."

"What do you mean allowed?"

"The well, as you know, is the portal between the worlds. As you have seen, it can be hazardous to those in your time. It has remained open long enough. You must return home."

"Do you mean I can never come back?"

"You were never meant to come in the first place"

"But, my friends. Sesshomaru..."

"YOU MUST GO BACK!" Midoriko yelled. "Your presence in feudal Japan has interfered with the course of time enough."

"But I helped to stop Naraku, I saved them, just as you did"

"YOU DID NOTHING! DO NOT COMPARE YOURSELF TO ME!" Midoriko retorted, obviously taken aback by Kagome's argument. "You did not save anyone, you merely corrected a mistake caused by no one but yourself. You brought that plight upon the world, and it was only right that you fix the mess you made. That is why we allowed you to remain. You and your friends were destined to meet once the course of actions fell into place and that is fortunate because Kirara here could look after you."

"Kirara?"

"She is a demon. She lives a long life, and yes she did fight along my side at one time."

"I have to go back, but what about the jewel?"

"Leave it in feudal times. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha can protect it from harm."

"How long will I have?"

"You will have 2 hours. The well will seal itself after that time frame. If you have not gone through, you have lost your chance."

"Does that mean I can stay here?"

"No. Well yes, but no. You have that choice, but I am telling you that you must go back. You do not belong here."

"But what about my friends"

"If you do not go back on your own accord I will send you back, and I will erase this all from your memory so that you will not feel the pain from the loss."

"You could never make me forget them"

"Do not test me child. You have 2 hours, Kirara make sure she goes home" Midoriko ordered as the world faded.

* * *

The bright light spread through the clearing once more and when it faded Kagome and Kirara had returned and stood before the well.

"Kagome!" The group yelled.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked, as he walked forward and embraced her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled

"For what?"

"I have to leave you."

"What! No you may not go"

"I have to. If I am not home in 2 hours, the well will seal and Midoriko will send me back and erase my memories of all of you."

"She cannot take you from us after all you did." Shippo whined.

"She was right, I didn't do anything but correct my own blunder"

"You mustn't go back." Sesshomaru pleaded.

"I have to go. I have to go now."

"Why now!" The whole group asked.

"The longer I remain, the harder it will be. I'm sorry." Kagome walked forward and embraced Sesshomaru as she hooked the necklace around his neck. When she stepped away the Shikon No Tama hung from Sesshomaru's neck.

"Protect it for me" Kagome whispered as she stepped backward and fell into the well.

"Goodbye" was the last thing she yelled as the blue light enveloped her and the well sealed.

"No! Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled as he dashed to the well and leapt in.

"Sesshomaru!" Naoki yelled after him.

The demon lord landed at the bottom of the well only to look up and see that he was still in feudal Japan, the well had truly been sealed.

"No! Midoriko, BRING HER BACK!" He yelled as the leapt from the well.

As he landed next to the rest of the group, the jewel glowed bright as Midoriko appeared before them.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, to what do I owe this pleasure" Midoriko mocked.

"Bring her back." He threatened as he approached Midoriko.

"I cannot. She is beyond your grasp now my lord."

"I will get her back. You cannot keep me away from her."

"I do not intend to. This is merely a test. If you are truly the one destined to be with her then you will find a way." and with that Midoriko faded away and left them all confused.

"We have to get her back." Shippo whined.

"I may know how, but you may not wish to go through with it" Sesshomaru replied.

"Why not?"

"It would take a great deal of dedication and the true desire to be with her no matter what."

"I'm in" Inuyasha stated, "I don't care what it is, she is part of us."

"We're all with you Sesshomaru" Naoki replied, as Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo and Kirara stepped forward to stand beside Naoki and Inuyasha.

"Very well. And what about all of you?" Sesshomaru asked, turning towards Kouga, Kagura and Kanna.

"We have our own duties here to attend to" Kagura replied as she smiled at her new friends.

"Very well. Let's get down to business"

* * *

"Kagome dear?" Her mother called through the door. "Honey I know it hurts, but you've been home for 2 days and you haven't left your room yet. You have to go to school today honey"

"I know mom." Kagome replied as the door opened and Kagome's tear-stained face appeared before her mother.

"It'll be alright honey. You'll see, it'll all work out"

"Not this time, it can't. There isn't a way. I'll start getting ready for school now"

Kagome left for school as she dragged her feet along the ground. Upon arrival at school Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi rushed forward.

"Kagome! We have new students, and the guys are really cute! Come on!" Eri called as she dragged her to them.

"Uh huh." was Kagome's only reply as she was still lost in a trance.

"Kagome!" A voice yelled from the group in front of her.

Kagome's head snapped up as she saw the group standing before her.

"Guys, but how?" Kagome asked as all of her friends stood before her in school uniform.

Sango and Miroku looked the same, but Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Naoki looked different. Sesshomaru still had his silver hair and gold eyes, but his ears were no longer pointed and his tattoos were all gone. Inuyasha was in his human form, and Naoki's ears were human ears. All three of them looked, for the most part, human.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru breathed as he walked forward and pulled her to him as he leaned down to kiss her.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi's jaws all dropped as they were completely lost.

"I told you that nothing could stand between us" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

"What about..." Kagome started

"Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku are at school. We have a lot to explain and discuss, but we have a lifetime in which to do so." Sesshomaru finished as he kissed her once again.

* * *

A/N: So it wasn't exactly what I meant to do, but I decided I didn't like my other ending. I know it is very well stupid and horribly written, but I am sorry. I kinda lost my passion for fics a few weeks ago, but I was determined to at least give some sort of ending to this fic. I am sorry the ending sucks, but I hope you enjoyed the fic, for the most part. I am not sure if I will continue writing fics, but if I do they will all be Inuyasha fics. Please review and I hope you liked my fic. 


	7. Epilogue

A/N: By request here is an explanation, but this is the last chapter for this fic. Sorry.

Thanks to Kagome of the Western Lands for the review and due to your request, here is the explanation and all that jazz.

"" Dialogue

_italics _Thoughts

() A/N

**Lost But Found

* * *

**

_**Epilogue**_

School got out and Kagome rushed to the front of the school to find her friends again. Miroku, Sango, Naoki, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were standing by the entrance waiting for her.

"Hurry up!" Sango called, giggling as she yelled

Kagome ran over to them and embraced Sesshomaru once again.

"I still can't believe you are all really here." Kagome said, a hint of tears in her eyes.

"No need to cry." Sesshomaru comforted, "We are really here, and we're here to stay."

"But how?"

"There is a lot to explain, but we have some children to pick up first."

The group left school together as they set off to pick up Kohaku, Rin and Shippo from school.

"Who are they!" Eri asked, frantic that Kagome wasn't with them.

"I don't know but who is that cute guy she keeps hugging? Is that her boyfriend?" Yuka added.

"I don't know, but damn I like the silver hair" Ayumi finished.

"Hi, have you seen Higurashi-san?" Hojo asked, scaring the three girls.

"Kagome, uh well she uh" Eri attempted to reply.

"What she means to say is" Yuka started, taking Hojo's hands, "Kagome has a boyfriend. She has left school with her boyfriend and his friends."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, he's the new foreign exchange student with the silver hair."

"Oh, oh well. Can't win them all. At least Higurashi-san seemed extra happy today. I'll see you all tomorrow" Hojo replied waving them goodbye with the same happy expression.

"He took that unnaturally well." Eri said, as the three girls stared after him in shock.

* * *

The group arrived at the school as Kagome was tackled by a young boy. 

"Kagomeeeeeeeeee" The boy squealed as he hugged her tighter.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked as she stepped away to look at him.

His eyes were still the deep green color and his hair was the exact same. It was just different to see him as a young man.

"Kagome-chan" Rin bowed as she stood before just as she was. Right behind Rin stood Kohaku, who seemed to have more life in his eyes than before.

"Alright,now that we're all here." Inuyasha started, "Shall we go?"

"Yes we have much to discuss" Naoki replied.

"Kagome, do you think your mother would mind if we went to your shrine?" Inuyasha asked. "It's just. It would be nice to see the godtree again."

"Yeah let's go!" Kagome eagerly replied as they walked off to her shrine.

* * *

Upon arriving they snuck off to a small corner of the grounds so as to not alert her family yet. 

"So," Kagome started, "what is going on?"

"Well, it all happened rather quickly, and right after you left" Sesshomaru started.

* * *

(Flashback to Feudal Japan, right after she left) 

"Protect it for me" Kagome whispered as she stepped backward and fell into the well.

"Goodbye" was the last thing she yelled as the blue light enveloped her and the well sealed.

"No! Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled as he dashed to the well and leapt in.

"Sesshomaru!" Naoki yelled after him.

The demon lord landed at the bottom of the well only to look up and see that he was still in feudal Japan, the well had truly been sealed.

"No! Midoriko, BRING HER BACK!" He yelled as the leapt from the well. "

As he landed next to the rest of the group, the jewel glowed bright as Midoriko appeared before them.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, to what do I owe this pleasure" Midoriko mocked.

"Bring her back." He threatened as he approached Midoriko.

"I cannot. She is beyond your grasp now my lord."

"I will get her back. You cannot keep me away from her."

"I do not intend to. This is merely a test. If you are truly the one destined to be with her then you will find a way." and with that Midoriko faded away and left them all confused.

"We have to get her back." Shippo whined.

"I may know how, but you may not wish to go through with it" Sesshomaru replied.

"Why not?"

"It would take a great deal of dedication and the true desire to be with her no matter what."

"I'm in" Inuyasha stated, "I don't care what it is, she is part of us."

"We're all with you Sesshomaru" Naoki replied, as Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo and Kirara stepped forward to stand beside Naoki and Inuyasha.

"Very well. And what about all of you?" Sesshomaru asked, turning towards Kouga, Kagura and Kanna.

"We have our own duties here to attend to" Kagura replied as she smiled at her new friends.

"Very well. Let's get down to business"

"What do you want us to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wait here, get anything you would want to take with you and wrap up all loose ends. Go tell that old priestess you are leaving and what has happened. I am going to go get Rin. I shall return shortly" Sesshomaru replied as he transformed and flew off.

"Well I suppose we should go tell Kaede goodbye" Sango stated.

"Mutt-face" Kouga called, gaining Inuyasha's attention. "You and Sesshomaru look after her for me."

"Will do, and don't get yourself killed. If you survive long enough, maybe we'll see you there. That is if you can stay out of trouble that long" Inuyasha replied as the two demons shook hands and met eye to eye, for the first time ever.

"Tell me," Miroku stated, turning to Kanna and Kagura, "What will you do now?"

"We have business to attend to." Kagura replied

"Yes, we know that, but what?"

"Naraku created a few incarnations that are running loose by now. We have damage control to attend to. I intend to destroy his castle and the demons he controlled. The world should be free of anything regarding Naraku."

"Save ourselves" Kanna added.

"We wish you the best of luck" Sango stated, walking over to stand beside Miroku.

"We are forever indebted to you and your priestess. Thank her again when you see her." Kagura stated as she prepared her feather.

"Of course. Good luck" Sango replied as Kagura transformed her feather and they were floating in the sky.

The whole group waved them off as they flew into the distance.

"Well I guess it's time I take my leave as well." Kouga stated as he waved and ran off.

"Well we have a job to attend to." Shippo stated.

"Right" Inuyasha replied as the group headed off to the village.

* * *

"Jaken! Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled as he entered the castle. 

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called as she bounced into the room, her mood immediately darkening as she looked around. "where is Kagome-chan?"

"She left, but we are going to her now." Sesshomaru replied. "Go gather your things Rin, we will not be returning."

"Yes milord."

"Not returning!" Jaken yelled.

"Yes, Kagome has gone beyond this world. We are going to her and we must go there permanently." Sesshomaru explained

"But what about the kingdom?" Jaken asked

"Call the captain of the guard and the counsel now" Sesshomaru ordered, as he walked off to find the things he would need.

"Yes milord."

Jaken returned about an hour later to inform Sesshomaru the counsel was waiting to see him.

"Esteemed members of the counsel." Sesshomaru addressed. "I, Lord Sesshomaru, denounce my position as Lord of the Western Lands. I leave the kingdom in your able hands, and the appointment of a new Lord as well." with that Sesshomaru turned and left before anyone could question him.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and transformed once more as he took them back to the well.

* * *

When he arrived the rest of the group was there. 

"We said our goodbyes" Inuyasha stated as Sesshomaru landed.

"Very well. It is time to leave this world."

"What do you have planned?" Miroku asked.

"Just watch." Sesshomaru grabbed the jewel from around his neck. "Midoriko! Show yourself again"

"What is it now Sesshomaru?" Midoriko asked as she stood before them.

"I needed your power to wish upon the jewel."

"Very well, but I do not guarantee I will help you."

"That is not my concern now. I have asked your aid and that is all I can do now." Sesshomaru turned to the group as he began again. "Let's go, everyone. We're going to jump through the well now."

"WHAT?" The group all yelled

"Just trust me."

As Sesshomaru made his wish, the group jumped into the blue light that emerged from the well.

* * *

(Modern Times) 

"So what happened next?" Kagome asked.

"Well, we all awoke here" Miroku replied.

"We all had memories of our past lives and of you" Sango started, "and we also had memories of how our families past on here in this life as well. We have two sets of memories, the one from the feudal era and the one from our lives here."

"It is kinda weird" Shippo added, "My memories of life here have me as part of Inuyasha's family since day one"

"So are you all human?" Kagome asked.

"Well no." Sesshomaru replied, "Inuyasha, Naoki, Shippo, and I have spells or charms on your bodies that give us the appearance of being human, but we are still demons. There are in fact many demons that dwell in this world, but humans are unaware."

"Oh" was all Kagome could reply. "So what exactly did you wish?"

"That is of no concern." Sesshomaru replied, "What matters is that it worked and we are all here. We all have our own homes, apartments or houses, and we are here for you now."

"I guess you're right." Kagome stated, standing. "Well, ready to go surprise mom?"

"Do we get steak?" Inuyasha asked

"Sure" Kagome replied as she laughed and led the group off to her house.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that is it for this story, and I mean it this time. Love's Labour Lost and Lost But Found have now come to an end. I may continue writing, but they will not be updated as often as these two were. Please review and Thank you. REALLY. Thank you all for reading these fics as long as you did. I never expected to actually get any fans. I hope this ending is better than the other one was, and I really do apologize for that ending.   



End file.
